


Pet

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, M/M, Nicknames, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason why Yaku didn’t answer, was because he was enthralled at the sight before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

“Come sit in my lap, pet.” Lev’s voice was low, his eyes were fierce, his pupils were dilated with desire and the hope of being able to touch Yaku.

Yaku stared at Lev for a moment, the light from the streetlamp outside peered through the window and outlined the other man in a striking silver light. The silver bled across each of his long limbs, and danced in his lightly colored hair. Lev let out a shaky breath, both because he was aroused at seeing Yaku’s bare legs peeking out of one of his old sweaters and because he was nervous since Yaku didn’t answer to him. Maybe calling him pet was a bad idea. 

The only reason why Yaku didn’t answer, was because he was enthralled at the sight before him. He didn’t move because he was afraid his legs wouldn’t be able to support him.

Lev laughed nervously, “Please, sit in my lap --” he paused, then quickly added the word, “pet?”

Yaku stepped forward, he straddled Lev and leaned over. He gently tugged on Lev’s ear with his teeth, saying in a whisper, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Lev smiled he moved his hands down Yaku’s back and cupped his ass. Yaku let out a sigh as he felt one of Lev’s fingers beginning to stroke him on the inside. 

“What you called me...say it again…” Yaku begged, laying wet kisses on Lev’s neck.

“My pet?”

“Ahhh...yes, yes, Lev…” Yaku arched his back, feeling another one of Lev’s long fingers sneak inside him.

Lev smiled mischievously, “Say my name again, pet.”

“Ohh, oh Lev….”

**Author's Note:**

> A short tumblr prompt!!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
